


Daniel in the UK

by Topazowlet



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 04:55:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15722403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topazowlet/pseuds/Topazowlet
Summary: What happened to Daniel during the episode Uninvited





	Daniel in the UK

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lunar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar/gifts).



> I am dedicating this to Sue Post (Lunar) who lost her fight with cancer as I was writing this. She will be sorely missed.

_From canon:_  
_MITCHELL (reaching for his bags inside the car)_  
_Looks like I beat the others up here._  
_LANDRY_  
_Walter just called. Colonel Reynolds' team's been delayed off-world. Teal'c's gone to assist._  
_[Mitchell stops what he's doing and stands up to face Landry.]_  
_MITCHELL (concerned)_  
_Is there a problem?_  
_LANDRY_  
_Nothing they can't handle. Unfortunately it also means that Colonel Carter will be delayed until Reynolds gets back to take command of the SGC._  
_MITCHELL_  
_What about Jackson?_  
_LANDRY_  
_Still in England. Seems he's met some Lord or Earl with a private library of ancient reference material on Merlin and Morgan le Fay (chuckling). He's obviously quite excited._

 

Doctor Daniel Jackson stepped out of his hire car and looked up at the sign for the George Washington pub in the sleepy village of Warton, Lancashire. The area, known for its connections with the USA as the home of ancestors of George Washington, was the reason Daniel had chosen this place for his short stay. Although he'd, at first, thought the material was in London, it seemed that the owner had retreated to the family home, away from the big city.

He walked to the back of the car and removed his bag and briefcase from the boot (“I’m in Britain now,” he thought) and headed through the open black door of the pub and up to the bar. Placing his bag on the floor, he took his wallet from his pocket and was immediately given the attention of a young barmaid. Introducing himself, he was led to a large en suite room.

It was just after 1pm and Daniel was tired and hungry from a long commercial flight (which he hated) and a drive of over an hour from Manchester airport but he also was also keen to explore the area; tomorrow he had an appointment at nearby Leighton Hall to discuss some reference material that had caught his eye whilst researching Merlin and Morgan-le-Fay. The Gillow family, who own Leighton Hall, were furniture makers of great calibre. Gillow’s reputation as one of the leading British cabinet making firms of the 18th and 19th centuries was established by contributions from ten members of the family over three generations and Daniel wanted to meet Richard and Susan Gillow Reynolds to discuss the references he had spotted. He wasn’t really sure why he had looked at the Leighton Hall website but he had found a mention of a Gillow in his research and, being the thorough scholar he was, had found enough to justify a follow-up. The books were old and looked as though there was odd lettering on them. Daniel thought it looked like Ancient and he wanted to see it for himself. He went down to the bar, ordered a round of ham and cheese sandwiches and a coke and sat in the corner where he’d spotted some old books which would keep him occupied until his snack arrived then he was off to scout out what is known as the Arnside and Silverdale Area of Outstanding Natural Beauty.

The following morning was bright and sunny and after a hearty British breakfast, Daniel threw his bag in the back of the car and drove to Leighton Hall. Susan Gillow Reynolds met him and, after introductions and the usual “Call me Daniel” etc, she led him into the library where the books he had requested were laid out on one of the tables. Accepting the offer of a cup of coffee, Daniel immediately pulled his notepad and pen out of his briefcase and started on the task at hand. Susan came back with coffee and received a grunt of thanks, followed by an apology as he remembered where he was! As the day wore on, he was supplied with more coffee and a sandwich at lunchtime. By 4pm, he was done and, thanking Susan, he jumped into the hire car and drove back to Manchester where he spent a night in a local hotel before catching the early morning flight back to the USA.

Once back in Colorado, he headed for Cheyenne Mountain only to discover that General Landry and Colonel Mitchell where still at Jack’s cabin and that Teal’c was back and with Sam in her lab. Heading straight there, he could see the extraordinary enthusiasm to get going and head out to meet up with Landry and Mitchell! They both almost jumped on Daniel, asking as many questions as they possibly could to avoid leaving but Daniel had to say that, although the translations were done, he found nothing to help them against the Ori. What he had found was reference to Avalon and the treasure beneath Glastonbury but, as they already knew about that, it had been a fruitless journey in some ways and Daniel was now quite tired.

They were all relived when Sgt Harriman buzzed Sam’s lab and, on picking up the phone, she reported that Landry and Mitchell were returning with a story to tell. The three looked at each other in relief. No-one really wanted to go to Jack’s cabin without Jack!


End file.
